The Devil Himself
by Project 0mega
Summary: Unknown Pov I stood out side waiting for the victim inside to wake up. I took a drag off the cigarette I was smoking. My enemies call me many things, like the destroyer, the devil, the assasin, or the demon. But not many knows of my true identity.i thought. Why not go to the bad side and have a little fun in it.I am what used to be of the famous Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Himself-chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or kane kronicles(later chapters)

Unknown Pov

I stood out side waiting for the victim inside to wake up. I took a drag off the cigarette I was smoking. My enemies call me many things, like the destroyer, the devil, the assasin, or the demon. But not many knows of my true identity. My main enemies are the Greeks, romans, eygptians, and the mortals. I lead a huge army called the creators of hell. We got that name for a reason. We created hell everywhere we went or wanted to destroy. The ones lucky enough who survived , either got torcured or raped before they died. We create fear every where. I used to be the good guy, but like alot of people say, people change. I changed because I decided why fight them anymore, it's no use, you know your going to die someday. Why not go to the bad side and have a little fun in it. I took another drag from my smoke and blew it in the air. I heared the victim stirring inside so I walked in and saw reyna tied to a stake in the middle of the room. "Why?" she asks while she was crying. "Because people change and I want you to send a message to the Greeks and Romans. Tell them to stop trying to find there hero, he died five years ago, and there is a new enemy to worry for." when I said that she looked fearful because she thought that I was going to rape her. I would but I need to get out of here, because I'm in the middle of New Rome. "Remember what I said" I took one last drag from the cigarette and flicked it at her feet were the gasoline was located. I walked outside and kept walking hearing her screams. Then an exsposion happened behind me. If you must know who I am, I am what used to be of the famous Percy Jackson.

Ok review if you like it and this is my first book so don't judge.


	2. Chapter 2

The devil himself-chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson or kane cronicals. (Later chapters)

Percy's Pov

The next day one of my spies informed me that the Greeks and Romans got the message. I found out that I could resurect people when Oronus ((don't know how to spell his name but he is the pridmordial god of the sky.)) he gave me his blessing, and when I found out I could ressurect people. I revived Zoe Nightshade. It took a little brainwash but she agreed to go to my side and be my wife. She doesn't care if I rape other women as long as she joined in some of them. I revived other people like luke, ethan, beckandorf, salena, bianica, and the rest of the demigods who died fighting for them. The main five people I listed I made them my generals. Zoe and I are the king and queen. I lead most of the missions. Right now our main abjective is to capture Artemis and return her a little "fucked up" before we return her, to break the Greeks. Some people say to that "But they will know who you are." no damn dip if they got the message they will know who I am. But it is being a little pain in my ass. Zoe said if it's not done by the end of the month we will get her ourselfs. Good that's a week and a half. Afterwards were going to attack the Greeks demigods. I'm going to tell you that I only brainwashed zoe to be on my side nothing else. She agreed to that on her own.  
(-time skip-a week and a half-)  
Zoe and I are getting ready to go and capture Artemis. Zoe made me promise her that I won't kill the hunters, only captered them. I walk into our room and find zoe ready. "Ready love?" I ask. "Yes I am. Can't wait to actualy have sex with her. I had a crush on her for a bit when I found out I was bi." she says. "Lets go and ruin there party" I say grinning evily and teleport in the middle of thier camp. "I'll go and get Artemis and you get the hunters?" I ask zoe. She agreed and we set off. I ran to Artemis's tent knowing she's asleep. I hurried and put cielstriel bronze chains on her and teleported back to zoe's and I's room. She then woke up and I knocked her out. I teleported back to see how my wife is doing, and she had all of the hunters in chains. "Good job my love, looks like Gia's blessing is wooking well?" I say to her. "Yes it is, and it was pretty easy to make them belive me, let's have fun with artemis real quick and figure what to do with the hunters later." she says. I say ok and but a shield over where the hunters are, so the gods and monsters can't see them. We teleported to our room and Artemis cried when she saw Zoe. "Why Zoe, Why?" she asks. "That none of your damn buisness." zoe says. "We are going to war with alot of people and were hoping that we can break the Greeks and Romans before we go after the Eygiptions and the mortals while you guys try to heal." Zoe says while putting a gag on Artemis. "Honey can you go I want to have my fun with her real quick" says Zoe. I nod and walk out of the room.

_

Ok second chapter down. Review people.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Himself-chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane cronicles (later chapters)

Percy's Pov

Three days later we were finally done with Artemis. I lean down and whisper into her ear "Remember to tell those Olympians that I'll attack olympus in three days" and I teleported her into the throne room where a meeting was taking place. One of the recruits knocks on the door. "What do you want!" yells Zoe. "Im sorry lord and lady but lady Gia called a council meeting." he says. "What does that bitch what now?" I mumble. I held out my arm and said "Shall we my love" "yes we shall" she answered. We teleported to our throne room and we sat in our seats. "Have you decided to join us?" Gia asks. "I have decided that I will not join you but I will work with you for a price." I said. "What price?" she asks. "You can rule half of earth if I rule the other after we defeat the egyptions, Greeks, and Romans." I answer. She laughs and says "And why would I agree to that? I'm the earth." she asks. "Because we got allies that you don't" says Zoe. "And who may they be?" Gia asks smirking. "Erubus, Nyx, Chronos, Oronos, and Aether." and when I said their names they appeared. Gia's smirk grew into a worried face and said to Oronos "Why would you join perseus insted of me?" "Because you betrayed me and the fates said that Perseus here will win, and even if you join him or not he will become a pridmordial god." he said. "I don't accept your offer and it's going to be a three way war." Gia said while flashing out. That's when the fate flashed in. They started chanting in an ancient language and Zoe and I started getting lifted from the ground. When we got lowered the fates said "Welcome perseus Jackson pridmordial god of death, destruction, time, swordminship, strength, elements, and hell" and they turned to Zoe and said "Welcome Zoe Jackson pridmordial goddess of magic, necromancy, posion, monsters, air, archery, elecricity, and light." after they got done speaking they and the rest of the pridmordial gods and godesses flashed out. "We have sweet powers now" I said. "Yep and let's go bless all of the army so they can use the powers" Zoe says. So we start walking. "Oh yah what do you want to do with the hunters?" I ask. Zoe smirks and says "Send them to your soldiers, so they can have a little bit of fun before the war starts." "Ok" I say. And snaped my fingers and teleported them to the middle of our camp with a letter on the 2nd in command. A year ago we started doing a program called the spartan program. It's when the person has multiple surgeries that make them stronger, smarter, faster, and have faster reflexes. The whole army went through it and survived. Zoe and I went through the program ourselfs. After we blessed them I got a message from one of the spies at the Greeks.

Unkown Pov's

Annabeth, grover, and I were invited to olympus to talk about a quest to save Artemis. When we walked in there, Zues began to talk but a bright light from the middle of the room and laid Artemis on the ground with ripped clothing and incher everywhere. She was bearly consios and mumbled something and apolo rushed from his seat and put his head by her mouth and when she got done she passed out. Apolo healed her with his best ability and noticed something. "She's pregnant" he said in shock. "We'll worry about that later what did she say" Zues says with rage writin all over his face. "She said that Perseus and Zoe did this to her and that they'll atack in three days and that he'll let two people alone if they don't attack" Apollo said. "Who!" yelled zues. "Heista and hades." when the meeting was over I went somewhere secret and said on comms to kelp head what happened at the meeting.

_

Review and tell me if you know who the spy is. It's pretty much IN THE GOD DAMN OPEN!


	4. Chapter 4

The devil himself-chapter4

Well congrates if you figured it out if you read the books it's pretty easy. The only one who calls him kelp head is Thiala grace.

I do not own Percy Jackson or kane cronicles (later chapters)

Percy's Pov

"Thanks thals" I say to her on comms. I then turned to Zoe and said "Everything is going to plan" she grins and says "then can we attack early?" "Sorry hun but we have to give them a fighting chance." I said. She frowns and looks down for a second and then she looked up with lust in her eyes. She grabs me by my belt loop and says "Well then let's have some fun to get the time passing by" while dragging me to our room. I gulped and remembered last time she did this.

Annabeth's Pov

After I heared Percy was going to attack us. I paled. When lady Artemis woke up I asked her a few questions about our new found enemy. She answered them and I left. She told me how there armour are, how skilled they are, and how to detect the differences in there rank. Percy and Zoe has pitch black armour, the generals have silver armour, and the rest of the army has grey armour. There armour is the problem. It is made out of a metal that is almost idestructible and light wieght. The armour covers the whole body. And they don't need to carry a weopon because there is spikes on the armour. On the knuckles, finger tips, knees, elbows, and sholders. The olypians made her and athena battle stategist, but after I heared how many there were, how skilled they were, how they never stop on a mission only when thier done, how there armour is, and what they do to who that surrvive. I knew we weren't going to win this war. I was taking a walk in the woods trying to clear my head when I hear "Hey annie". I turned around with my knife drawn. I saw a man in full silver combat armour. I dropped my knife and got to my knees and start begging for my life because I know I cannot survive a fight with one of these generals. He chuckles and took of his helment. I knew it was luke as soon as he took of his helment. "Luke how are you even alive and why are you on Percy's side and why are you here?" I ask. He answered them in order "Same old annie. Ok Percy brought me back to life, he brought me back to life and I'm still bitter about the gods, and why I'm here is because you know you can't win this war and I love you, I want you to be my wife and possibly one on the generals." "What about thaila?" I ask. "I'll tell you if you accept and sware you alliance to us." he says. "I accept your offer" I say. "Ok repeat after me" he says. While he says the oath she repeats it right afterwards. She then got a shadowy power around her for a second. "He accepted both of them and I forgot to not innteruped becouse he is pissed now." he says. "Why?" I ask. "Because he was having private time with his wife right now." he says. "Ok let's get the most painful part of the deal done and then get your armour." he says.

Zoe's Pov

After alot of hours with in our room we called a meeting with the generals. "So ethan when you going to propose to bianica?" Percy asks. "After the war" answers ethan. "Good now let the meeting began, as you all probobly know luke is now married and she is the sixth general."I said raising my hand In her direction. "How was the surgery wisegirl?" Percy asks her. "Absolutly horrible" she answered. "After we get done with the Greeks we can take a year long break before we go after the Romans and the egyptions." Percy said and everyone cheared. Because some of them want to go on their honeymoons. "As you all know we are going to attack the Greeks in two days now. And we need Artemis and heista captured and not harmed." they nod. That's when thaila teleported in and said "Sorry but I got a few minutes max and I got some news. Artemis is pregnant and they are setting up a last defense in the building with mortals. I hit percy behind the head because I wanted to be the first one to get pregnant by him. Annabeth runs up and hugs thaila and says "You were the spy?" "Yes and sadly I got to get back" thaila says while teleporting out.

_  
Ok annabeth is on the bad side. Ok next chapter is when Perseus attacks Olympus. I'm not asking much but REVIEW PEOPLE.


	5. Chapter 5

The devil himself-chapter5

I do not own Percy jackson or kane cronicles.

Malcom's Pov

Today was the day that Perseus was going to attack olypmus. We let the mortals into this war for a reason. They kidnapped annabeth. Let's hope they don't do the same to her like they did to lady Artemis. Let's just hope the gererals or Perseus comes here themselfs. That's when we herd gunfire from the distance. I aimed my assault rifle down the road waiting. That's when the buildings started falling. I grabbed a sniper rifle and looked down the scope. Perseus's men charging through the buildings and our men like they were nothing. I saw one building fall onto it's backside and getting lifted up. Who the hell? I asked my self. That's when I saw a person with pitch black armour lifting the building ready to chuck at us. I paled. Perseus has arived at the battle field. "Fire at will" I commanded. When everyone started firing, Perseus chucked the building. It bearly missed the empire state building but it crushed about 500 demigods and mortals. I looked over for a second and that was my mistake. "They reached the building!" yelled a marine.

I looked back over and there was Perseus in front of me.

Athena's Pov

perseus's army was tearing ours apart like were nothing. "We need to help our children!" yelled ares. "I told you before were the last line of defense agianst them!" yelled back Zues. I looked back into the battle. I saw Perseus rip out malcom's heart and stopped on his head when he reached the ground. I felt anger. "There coming up the elevator and crawling up the biulding yelled apolo. Who was guarding the doors.

Perseus's Pov

My gererals and I are going up the elevator. Zoe wanted to be here but found out she was pregnant. My armour was covered in blood. The rest of my men are courrently climbing to the peak of the tower to teleport here. "Remember heista and Artemis is to be captured not harmed" I commanded into the comms. As soon as the doors opened and I stepped foot on olympus. All of my men started teleporting on Olympus. We charged and I went for the big three. It took a good twenty minutes but I finally killed them. When I looked up I saw all olympians and there soporters dead. "Destroy there thrones and bring olympus to the ground!" I yelled. Everyone cheared and began working I walked up to beckendorf and asked were are Artemis and heista. He points to to goddesses in chains behind him. Artemis looked exremly sad and said "you going to rape me agian?" "No, No, No not unless you want me to?" I said. she shook her head multipul times. "Why did you want me captured?" asks heista. "Because the Olympians and the other gods didn't respect you enough and you were a mother to me and I want you to be on my new council I'm going to build." I said. She sighs and says yes. "Ok repeat after me" I said. I began speaking the oath and she repeated and afterwards I removed the chains. I then gave Artemis an option. Join my council or be a slave for the rest of her eternal life. She accepted the council and she said the oath. I let her go and sent her to Zoe.

Ok chapter five down. Tell me how good it is so far and REVIEW


End file.
